


Taniec

by Grisznak



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Są piosenki, w których jest magia. Tłumaczenie songfika autorstwa Jeffa Dalyego do piosenki "Wuthering Highs" Kate Bush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taniec

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93018) by Jeff Daly. 



> Autorem fanfika jest Jeff Daly. Przekład autorstwa Grisznaka  
> Oryginał znajduje się na http://www.fanfiction.net/u/838433/Baka_Gaijin30Baka_Gaijin30/   
> Obiecywałem sobie już więcej niczego nie tłumaczyć, ale gdy okazało się, że jeden z moich ulubionych autorów napisał fika bazującego na jednej z moich ukochanych piosenek, postanowiłem zrobić wyjątek. Cóż, obietnice są po to, aby je czasem łamać.

Ami westchnęła, siedząc na sofie w salonie domu Outer Senshi.

Haruka i Michiru musiały wyjść na bal charytatywny, zaś Hotaru była zbyt młoda, aby zostawić ją samą w domu. Oczywiście, w tej sytuacji, Ami, jako najbardziej odpowiedzialna ze wszystkich Senshi, została wybrana na opiekunkę. Co było łatwe do przewidzenia, nie odmówiła - tym bardziej, że przyjaźniła się z młodziutką Senshi śmierci, czasem nawet wydawało jej się, że rozumie ją lepiej niż inne Czarodziejki.

Hotaru położyła się spać wcześnie, zostawiając Ami siedzącą samotnie w wielkim domu. Odruchowo zerknęła na kalendarz ścienny i zauważyła, że akurat dziś mija rocznica, przywołująca dawne, wydawałoby się już wyblakłe wspomnienia. Położyła się na łóżku, zamknęła melancholijnie oczy i pozwoliła, aby pamięć robiła swoje.

\-- 

Wszystko wydarzyło się rok temu, podczas festynu na Uniwersytecie Tozei. Odbywała się potańcówka, więc Ami, co zdarzało się rzadko, ubrała suknię wieczorową, podobnie jak jej przyjaciółki. Żadna z nich nie dorównywała jednak elegancją i szykiem Makoto. Wysoka dziewczyna miała na sobie głęboko wyciętą czarną suknię, ozdobioną czerwoną różą. Widok ten sprawił, że Ami w pierwszej chwili zaniemówiła z wrażenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie zareagowała w ten sposób na którąkolwiek z dziewczyn.

Kiedy zaczęły się tańce, nikt nie zbliżył się do Makoto, wszystkich onieśmielał jej wzrost (a także zapewne jej piękno). Ami do dziś nie wiedziała, skąd znalazła wtedy w sobie dość odwagi, aby podejść do Mako i poprosić ją o taniec, ale gdy to zrobiła, brunetka zgodziła się bez wahania.

Cały taniec trwał krótko, jednak dla Ami były to chwile spędzone w niebie. Kiedy tonęła w głębi zielonych oczu Makoto, ich stopy unosiły się w rytm muzyki, zaś jej serce biło jak szalone, niemal eksplodując, obie zaś uśmiechały się do siebie. Po tym wydarzeniu Ami była pewna, że czas, aby wyznała swoje uczucia. Wzięła głęboki oddech...i wtedy pojawił się on.

\-- 

Ami otworzyła oczy ze smutkiem. Tiger’s Eye, pojawił się znikąd i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, porwał Makoto do tańca. Patrzyła na oddalającą się parę, czując jak w tej samej chwili jej serce pęka.

Minął rok. Siedziała teraz w wielkim, pustym domu, czując smutek i pustkę. Miała na sobie tą samą, zieloną suknię co wtedy. Chciała coś robić, przezwyciężyć tę przygniatającą ją samotność, zatem spojrzała ku kolekcji płyt należących do Haruki i Michiru. Wstała z łóżka i podeszła do nich, szukając czegoś ciekawego.

Zawartość większości z płyt stanowiła klasyka, do tego było tam trochę kompaktów z jazzem, a także kilka nagrań współczesnych idolek, które, jak Ami odgadła, należały pewnie do Hotaru. W końcu coś zwróciło jej uwagę, a mianowicie płyta wokalistki, której uwielbiała słuchać jej matka, gdy była w podobnym do niej wieku.

Tak cicho jak to możliwe, aby nie obudzić śpiącej Hotaru, Ami wyszła z pokoju i udała się do innej części domu, gdzie znalazła odtwarzacz i włożyła do niego CD.

\-- 

Makoto, siedząc na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki, otarła kolejną łzę, pociągając nerwowo nosem. Jej randka okazała się katastrofą, przez cały film musiała się bronić. Ten facet był jak ośmiornica, jego ręce krążyły wszędzie. Kiedy już seans dobiegł końca, zaproponował, aby poszli do parku. W okolicy nie było nikogo, a on zaczął się z nią szarpać, licząc, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi.

Odpłaciła mu pięknym za nadobne, częstując ciosem pięści w zęby, zaś jej kolano chwilę potem wylądowało między jego nogami. Upadł na ziemię, jęcząc z bólu, podczas gdy Makoto bez słowa odwróciła się na pięcie i oddaliła.

Spojrzała na swoje ramię, widząc na nim ślad w miejscu, w którym próbował ją złapać. Nawet go nie lubiła, ale miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że przypominał jej byłego chłopaka ze starszej klasy. Tak naprawdę to chyba był jedyny powód, dla którego zgodziła się na randkę z nim.

Nie, to było kłamstwo, doskonale o tym wiedziała.

Umówiła się, gdyż chciała poczuć się normalnie. Normalni ludzie zaś nie zakochują się w swoich przyjaciółkach.

Jasne, były przecież Haruka i Michiru, obie normalne (no, powiedzmy...), ale Makoto nigdy nie czuła niczego do jakiejkolwiek innej kobiety. Nie była w sumie pewna, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, kiedy jej uczucia względem Ami przestały być zwyczajną przyjaźnią, niemniej, od pewnego czasu było to już dla niej oczywiste.

W końcu, jak mogłaby nie kochać Ami? Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna była zawsze blisko, zarówno jako towarzyszka walki jak i przyjaciółka. Co więcej, potrafiła słuchać, nie ważne, jak zajętą by nie była, jak i udzielić rady, gdy było to konieczne, a także pocieszyć. Prawdopodobnie była najśliczniejszą osobą, jaką Makoto kiedykolwiek widziała.

I właśnie teraz, masując ramię, pragnęła zobaczyć ją, tak bardzo jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Zadzwoniła do Ami, ale odebrała jej matka, informując, iż córka opiekuje się Hotaru. Powiedziała taksówkarzowi, gdzie ma jechać i po krótkim czasie stała przed domem Outer Senshi. Zapłaciła za jazdę i ruszyła przed siebie. Była zła, nie ważne, że bolało ją wciąż ramię, ważne, że bolało ją serce. Kochała Ami, ale wiedział, że nigdy jej tego nie powie; świadomość możliwości utraty przyjaźni wystarczyła, aby skutecznie zamknąć jej usta. Trzymając swoje uczucia zamknięte głęboko i ocierając łzę, otworzyła drzwi.

Powitał ją widok Ami, pochylającej się nad odtwarzaczem CD i uruchamiającej płytę. Wybrała utwór, zaś Makoto w ciszy patrzyła, jak jej przyjaciółka wstaje i wyciąga ręce, jakby obejmowała niewidzialnego partnera. Z głośników rozległy się dźwięki pianina, a zaraz potem dołączył do nich wysoki, przeszywający do głębi, kobiecy głos.

Out on the wiley, windy moors  
We'd roll and fall in green.  
You had a temper like my jealousy:  
Too hot, too greedy.

Ami uśmiechnęła się, obejmując nieistniejącą osobę i kołysząc się w rytm muzyki.

How could you leave me,  
When I needed to possess you?  
I hated you. I loved you, too.

Makoto znieruchomiała, jej oddech zamarł. Była zahipnotyzowana tym, co widziała. Ami zawsze była taka cicha i spokojna, zatem widzieć ją na środku pokoju w domu Haruki i Michiru, tańczącej z niewidzialnym partnerem w takt tej dziwnej piosenki, było czymś niezwykłym.

Bad dreams in the night.  
They told me I was going to lose the fight,  
Leave behind my Wuthering, Wuthering  
Wuthering Heights.

Piękno dziewczyny o niebieskich włosach odzianej w zieloną suknię sprawiło, że Makoto nie była w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa.

Gdzieś widziała już ją w tej sukni, ale kiedy? Tak, to było chyba rok temu, na potańcówce uniwersyteckiej. Kiedy tańczyły, Makoto czuła, jak w jej sercu rodzi się nadzieja. Czy faktycznie tamten taniec był dla Ami rzeczą tak ważną? I czy dlatego nosiła tą suknię, w której tańczyła z nią?

Heathcliff, it's me--Cathy.  
Come home. I'm so cold!  
Let me in-a-your window.

Ami nadal wirowała w tańcu, ale na jej obliczu nie było już uśmiechu. Powróciła dawna melancholia. Nie, to nie była sala na uniwersytecie, gdzie śmigała pośród innych par z Makoto. Była sama w domu Outer Senshi, tańcząc z wyimaginowaną osobą.

Niespodziewanie, poczuła na swym ramieniu delikatny dotyk dłoni. Otworzyła oczy, by w błękicie jej źrenic odbiła się zieleń należąca do dobrze znanej osoby.

Heathcliff, it's me--Cathy.  
Come home. I'm so cold!  
Let me in-a-your window.

Usta Ami otworzyły się, usiłowała coś powiedzieć, czuła, jak na jej policzkach wykwita rumieniec. Dała się złapać jak ostatnia idiotka, miała się opiekować Hotaru, a tańczyła sama ze sobą, i to wszystko zobaczyła osoba, na której zdaniu zależało jej najbardziej. Co Makoto tu robiła?

Zanim zaskoczono młoda kobieta mogła pozbierać własne myśli, Makoto podeszła bliżej, po czym ujęła jej dłoń, drugą objęła ją w talii i zaczęła prowadzić w tańcu.

Ooh, it gets dark! it gets lonely,  
On the other side from you.  
I pine a lot. I find the lot  
Falls through without you.  
I'm coming back, love.  
Cruel Heathcliff, my one dream,  
My only master.

Kiedy tańczyły w małym pomieszczeniu, Ami wpatrywała się w swoją przyjaciółkę wielkimi oczami. To było jak sen. Przecież Makoto miała być na randce, więc skąd się tu wzięła? Uniosła niepewnie dłoń, dotykając delikatnie policzka wyższej od siebie przyjaciółki, aby upewnić się, że to dzieje się naprawdę.

Serce Makoto wyrywało się z piersi. Ami, jej przyjaciółka, gładziła jej policzek. Uśmiechnęła się i w odpowiedzi dotknęła spokojnie karku Ami.

Too long I roam in the night.  
I'm coming back to his side, to put it right.  
I'm coming home to wuthering, wuthering,  
Wuthering heights,

W tej chwili obie dostrzegły w małym pokoju wszystko to, co im od dawna towarzyszyło - ból, samotność i tęsknotę. Zatrzymały się, wpatrując się w swoje oczy.

Heathcliff, it's me--Cathy.  
Come home. I'm so cold!  
Let me in-a-your window.

Ami przełknęła ślinę, chcąc stłamsić w sobie strach. Wiedziała, że jeśli zrobi to, co powinna zrobić, atmosfera tej chwili przeminie bezpowrotnie. Młoda geniuszka zamknęła oczy i stanęła na palcach, zbliżając się ku Makoto.

Heathcliff, it's me--Cathy.  
Come home. I'm so cold!  
Let me in-a-your window.

Ich drżące usta musnęły się niepewnie. Obie były pełne nerwów i obaw, zaś Ami nie miała żadnych doświadczeń w tej materii, nie licząc czytania dziewiętnastowiecznych powieści miłosnych. Makoto podjęła inicjatywę, tuląc policzki Ami w dłoniach i spijając pocałunek z jej warg.

Ooh! let me have it.  
Let me grab your soul away.  
Ooh! let me have it.  
Let me grab your soul away.  
You know it's me--Cathy!

Ami odetchnęła, co pozwoliło Makoto pocałować ją mocniej. Przytuliły się, obejmując się ramionami, zagubione we wspomnieniach samotnych nocy, skrywanych łez i nieudanych związków. Muzyka powoli cichła, zaś palce Makoto poruszały się pomiędzy niebieskimi włosami Ami. W tej chwili drzwi otworzyły się.

Heathcliff, it's me--Cathy.  
Come home. I'm so cold!  
Let me in-a-your window.

Haruka, ubrana w luźne spodnie, białą koszulę i jasnobrązową kurtkę, oraz Michiru, mająca na sobie ciemnoniebieską kreację, spojrzały zaskoczone na Ami i Makoto, następnie na siebie nawzajem, potem znów na przyjaciółki, które dzieliły pocałunek na środku pokoju.

Heathcliff, it's me--Cathy.  
Come home. I'm so cold!  
Let me in-a-your window...

\- Tak... - Haruka mruknęła cicho, tak, że jedynie Michiru mogła ją usłyszeć. - Teraz widzisz, czemu chciałam zostać? Zobacz, ile nas ominęło.


End file.
